The Evolving Wild Beast
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the concluding part of a two-part arc which climaxes with the evolution of Beast into his Beast Hyper form, as well as setting up the next arc which will end with Wizard's final evolution. Plot Kosuke must find a way to retrieve his Beast Driver and Wizard Rings back from Spriggan while Chimera tells him about his chance to eat him alive. Synopsis Outnumbered by the enemies, Kamen Rider Wizard uses the Drago Timer to overwhelm the Phantoms while getting Nakamoto to safety. At Omokagedō, Kosuke frets over losing his belt as it is the only way to feed Beast Chimera. After Haruto's attempt use the Please Ring fails, Rinko talks Nakamoto into letting her investigate his study for clues of the belt's whereabouts. With Rinko and Haruto getting suspicious of Nakamoto running them around, and remembering his need for acknowledgement, they reveal to Kosuke that Nakamoto is the one who stole the Beast Driver from him. When Kosuke confronts Nakamoto about it, he denies having it and drives everyone away from his room. Sending Shunpei to get him a replica of the Beast Driver that the Violet Golem has created, the gang tricks Nakamoto into exposing where he has hidden it. Nakamoto then confesses that he was just tired of being forced to have the merits of his findings stolen by his superior and wants to be recognized by any means. Suddenly, while calming Rinko down, Kosuke collapses as he realizes Beast Chimera is beginning to eat his spiritual essence away. Refusing to accept Haruto's help, Kosuke explains that he wants to know everything about the Phantom they are fighting and his abilities, even if it kills him. By then, having been told by Gremlin that Nakamoto's findings are his hope, Spriggan arrives with Haruto grabbing the false driver to draw the Phantom away. As Haruto uses the Fall Ring before transforming to fight Spriggan, Kosuke reclaims his arsenal with Nakamoto giving him the relics. Arriving just as Spriggan gets the upper hand against Kamen Rider Wizard, Kosuke transforms into Kamen Rider Beast, but is still too weak to fight the Ghouls, until he decides to use the Hyper Ring. Within his Underworld, the Ancient Magician meets Beast Chimera who reveals the other sealed artifact would manifest his power in the physical world but believes Nitoh lacks the ability to use it. Nitoh convinces the Phantom to give him his power, resulting in Kamen Rider Beast's evolution into Kamen Rider Beast Hyper, making the Hyper Ring shake off what dust was on it, while the other relic transforms into the Mirage Magnum. After easily consuming the Ghouls, Kamen Rider Beast Hyper overwhelms Spriggan before eventually using the Mirage Magnum to finish the Phantom off with the Shooting Mirage finisher. He consumes the Phantom's magical essence while Gremlin watches from afar. Later, as Kosuke and the others see Nakamoto off as he leaves the country, finally realizing that finding what mysteries the world holds is more important than the fame they give him. Gremlin visits a chained Phantom he calls Naitō with the intention of releasing him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Security officer/ : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Gremlin: * Spriggan: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame Dragon, Flame ***Magic: Connect, Drago Timer, Please (failed), Defend, Fall **'Style Used:' ***Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Flame Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger episode 7, Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble *This episode is similar to episode 9, where it marks the first time the inner Phantom contacts their host in present time. The inner Phantoms also gives the mage a new form. **When Kosuke turns into Beast Hyper, the scene leading up to his form change is similar to Haruto turning into Flame Dragon for the first time. *Legion, in his human form by the name of Naito with a bag over his head, briefly appears when Gremlin visits his prison at the end of the episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 7 features episodes 26-29: Academy Infiltration, Big Sister and Little Sister, The Stolen Belt and The Evolving Wild Beast. DSTD08787-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08787-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢進化する野獣｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢進化する野獣｣11 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Form Episode